le projet valkyrie
by Lecmat
Summary: Cette fiction est la troisième de ma série. Elle est directement lié a "gunshot" et "les fantômes du passé" donc vous devez lire les deux premières pour apprécier celle ci. Au cours d'une enquête Ziva découvre qu'elle est enceinte. Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment gérer la situation. Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition avec qui Ziva va se sentir liée.


\- 9h du matin - bureau du NCIS -

Ziva lisait ses emails, elle essayait d'ignorer la discussion de McGee et Tony. Ils étaient tout les deux en train de fixer Ziva. Ils étaient forcément en train de parler d'elle:

Mcgee: "ziva..."

Tony: "nan, Gibbs..."

McGee: "Quoi ? non Gibbs est trop ..." il se tourna pour vérifier que ce dernier ne se trouvait pas dernière lui "... Je veux dire Ziva est plus jeune"

Tony: "ouai justement ! Il a plus d'expérience"

Ziva: "vous êtes au courant que je vous entend ?" Elle avait dit ça sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son écran. Elle était tendu.

Gibbs entra en trombe: "PRENEZ VOS AFFAIRES !"

Ils s'exécutèrent.

\- scène de crime - une petite maison isolé -

L'équipe entra dans la maison. Le corps d'un homme se trouvait sur le sol allongé sur le ventre. De toute évidence il s'était battu avec son agresseur. Il avait été abattu d'une balle dans la tête. Gibbs dit:

-"Ziva, photos, DiNozzo tu interroges les voisins, McGee tu fouilles la maison"

Tout le monde se mit au travail. Ziva était accroupi à coté du cadavre, elle prenait des photos de ses blessures. Ducky était à ses cotés il donnait ses premières constatations à Gibbs. L'homme avait été abattu à bout portant. Gibbs se redressa:

-"c'était une exécution"

Ziva se figea. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son travail mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Gibbs l'avait remarqué. Il la fixait. Ziva paniqua. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps. Gibbs hurla:

-"DEHORS! TOUT DE SUITE!"

Ziva se rua dans le jardin. Elle vomit l'intégralité de son estomac dans le premier buisson qu'elle trouva. Elle avait honte mais elle était rassuré que ni Tony ni Mcgee n'avait été les témoins de la scène. Elle retourna à l'intérieur pour terminer son travail. Gibbs ne lui fit aucune remarque.

-Retour dans les bureaux du NCIS-

L'équipe travaillait d'arrache pied sur l'enquête. DiNozzo et McGee continuait la conversation qu'ils avaient commencé le matin même. McGee dit:

-"quoi ? non tu avais dit pas d'arme juste du corps a corps"

-"j'ai jamais dit ça !"

-"Bien sur que si !"

-"très bien, ça va ! peu importe de toute façon ça ne change rien au débat"

Ziva soupira. C'était impossible de se concentrer. Elle se sentait encore nauséeuse et très fatigué. Tony jeta un oeil dans sa direction au moment où elle se leva pour se diriger vers les toilettes.

Elle n'était pas sur si l'eau qu'elle venait de se mettre sur le visage l'avait soulagé mais elle se sentait à présent un peu mieux. Elle sorti des toilettes et se stoppa net. Il l'attendait. Tony dit:

-"tu vas bien?"

Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant et encore moins devant la porte des toilettes:

-"Je vais bien Tony"

Il s'avança vers elle. Elle recula et dit:

-"on devrait y retourner"

Elle tourna les talons et disparu au détour du couloir.

Tony était inquiet. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il retourna à son bureau.

McGee était debout devant le bureau de Gibbs:

-"j'ai trouvé quelque chose patron ! J'ai réussi à entrer dans l'ordinateur du lieutenant Brooks. Et j'ai trouvé ça" Il cliqua sur la télécommande de l'écran. La photo d'une jeune fille d'environ 7 ans apparu. Elle tenait une arme et était en train de tirer sur une cible. Elle avait un regard féroce. "C'est le dossier d'un enfant. Un genre de rapport d'entrainement. Il y a des vieilles photos, des vidéos, des rapports d'examen, des évaluations physique et psychologique."

Ziva l'interrompt:

-"le lieutenant Brooks n'a jamais eu d'enfant"

McGee enchaîna:

-"je sais, c'est ça le problème" Il cliqua à nouveau sur la télécommande "j'ai également trouvé ça. Des échanges d'emails entre le lieutenant Brooks et une société paramilitaire appelé "SkellTech". Ils utilisaient un code pour discuter mais en faisant des recherches j'ai découvert ça... Un programme secret appelé "le projet Valkyrie". Le but de ce programme était "d'améliorer" l'être humain à travers un entrainement physique et moral poussé à l'extrême. Ils voulaient créer un "super soldat" super entrainé sans peur, sans émotion qui pourrait exécuter n'importe qu'elle mission sans poser de question"

Tony pouffa de rire et dit:

-"ils ont dépensés des millions pour créer un super soldat alors qu'on aurait pu simplement leur présenter Ziva"

Il récolta une tape sur la tête de la part de Gibbs et un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de Ziva. Mcgee continua:

-"Le projet a été abandonné car les résultats des tests sur les sujets adultes n'était pas satisfaisant" McGee se tourna vers Gibbs "vous pensez qu'ils aurait pu tester ce programmes sur des enfants ?"

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Avant de quitter la pièce il demanda à Tony et McGee de retourner sur la scène de crime pour vérifier si il n'avait rien manqué.

\- De retour sur la scène de crime -

Mcgee et Tony était en train de fouiller méticuleusement les pièces de la maison. Tony soupira:

-"On trouvera rien ici. On a déjà tout fouillé, il y a plus rien a trouver.."

McGee, qui venait de remarquer une rayure sur le sol, sorti son couteau et décolla un des lame de parquet, laissant apparaitre un trou dans le sol du salon. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur et en sorti une clé USB. Il la secoua au nez de Tony. Tony pensa [c'est pas vrai, Gibbs a encore raison]. McGee donna la clé à Tony et parti en direction d'une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée.

Tony monta vérifier les pièces de l'étage. Il parlait fort pour que McGee puisse l'entendre:

-"tu trouves pas que Ziva est bizarre en ce moment ?"

-"non pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu lui a encore fait ?"

Tony se senti insulté:

-"quoi ? pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ? J'ai rien fait ... enfin pas que je sache".

McGee venait toujours de sortir en direction du jardin lorsque Tony entendit un bruit dans une des pièces adjacente. Il dégaina son arme et se dirigea dans la direction du bruit qu'il venait d'entendre. Au moment de passer la porte de la chambre il fut bousculé par un individu qui prit la fuite en courant. Tony hurla:

-"STOP! NCIS"

Il le poursuivi. L'individu portait une capuche, Tony était incapable de voir son visage. Il l'attrapa par le bras mais il se retourna, le désarma et le frappa au visage. Tony se retrouva au sol il faisait face à son agresseur. C'était elle. Il reconnu immédiatement son regard féroce et perçant. C'était la jeune fille qui était sur la photo que McGee leur avait montré quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait bien grandit. C'était à présent une adulte. Probable dans les 25 ans. Elle le visait avec l'arme de Tony. Elle ramassa la clé USB qu'il avait laissé échapper puis elle retira les munitions de l'arme. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, elle voulait simplement s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas tenter de la stopper. Elle balança l'arme loin de Tony et pris la fuite au moment même où Mcgee fit irruption dans la maison arme à la main. Il aida Tony à se relever. Son nez était en sang.

\- Bureau du NCIS-

Ziva était à son bureau. Elle était vraiment fatigué. Gibbs la regardait avec un air moqueur:

-"tu dois lui dire"

Elle répondit instinctivement:

-"je sais"

Elle paniqua. Elle avait répondu sans le vouloir. Les mots étaient sorti sans qu'elle ait le temps de réfléchir et elle n'avait clairement pas prévu de lui confirmer que ses doutes était fondés.

Elle regarda Gibbs avec un air surpris:

-"comment est ce que tu le sais ?"

Il sourit simplement en guise de réponse.

Tony et Mcgee arrivèrent au même moment. Tony tenait un mouchoir plein de sang sur son nez. Ziva eu l'air affolé et se leva d'un bond:

-"qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Tony pensa d'abord que c'était une bonne nouvelle qu'elle ait l'air si préoccupé par son état puis il répondit en pointant la photo de la jeune fille encore à l'écran:

-"ça ! il s'est passé ça!"

Ziva était en train d'aider Tony à retirer le sang séché sur son visage. Il dit à Gibbs:

-"elle était là aussi patron, elle a prit la clé USB qu'on avait trouvé, AIE! ça fait mal!"

Ziva le regarda avec agacement:

-"arrête de faire l'enfant"

-"ah! c'est facile a dire pour toi, on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui vient de te faire éclater le nez par un super soldat psychopathe"

Elle s'esclaffa:

-"si j'avais été là on aurait toujours cette carte USB et mon nez serait en parfait état"

Il la repris:

-"un clé pas un carte !"

\- 20h30-

Il était tard et l'enquête avait peu de chance de progresser d'ici demain. Gibbs congédia son équipe. McGee était encore a son bureau quand Tony vint pour prendre ses affaires. Il jeta un oeil au bureau de Ziva et dit:

-"elle est où?"

McGee eut l'air étonné:

-"Elle est partie il y a 20 minutes. Il pensait qu'elle te l'avait dit"

Tony en avait assez. Il devait savoir. Il ramassa ses affaires et parti en direction de l'ascenseur.

\- Appartement de Ziva -

Elle était assise sur son canapé. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur son livre mais encore une fois son esprit était ailleurs. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Elle n'attendait personne et il était tard pour recevoir de la visite. Elle ouvrit la porte. Il était là, planté sur le seuil de sa porte à la regarder avec un regard mi inquiet, mi agacé. Elle le fixa un instant et se décala de la porte pour le laisser passer. Aucun des deux n'osait dire un mot. Le silence était pesant. Elle avait peur, il était temps de passer aux aveux. Ils prirent la parole au même moment:

-"Ziva je..."

-"Tony je..."

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Ziva dit:

-"toi d'abord"

Il rassembla tout son courage et dit:

-"Ziva je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose qui ta blessé"

Elle se senti terrible mal pour lui. Tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à essayer de se préserver, elle l'avait fait souffrir. Elle avança vers lui, attrapa son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien. Il se senti soulagé par ce geste. Il murmura:

-"Tu me manque Ziva"

Elle murmura à son tour:

-"Je sais, je suis désolé"

Les mains de Tony était maintenant sur ses hanches. Leurs fronts toujours collé l'un a l'autre. Il continua:

-"qu'est ce qu'il se passe Ziva ?"

Les yeux de Ziva était clos. Elle attrapa sa main et la posa sur son ventre. Le temps s'arrêta. Tout devint plus clair. La vérité était enfin sorti. Elle se sentait à la fois soulagé et encore plus angoissé. De son coté Tony ressentait a peu près les mêmes sentiments. Il était soulagé qu'elle ne veuille pas le quitter mais il était terrifié par l'annonce qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à parler. Ziva s'excusa de nouveau auprès de Tony:

-"Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais j'avais trop peur..."

-"peur de quoi ? peur que je prenne la fuite ? Peur que j'assume pas mes actes. Je pensais que tu me connaissait mieux que ça"

-"je ne sais pas ce dont j'avais peur. Tout ça, ça n'a jamais fait parti des options pour moi. J'étais totalement perdu"

Il posa sa main sur la sienne:

-"tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit le soir à l'aéroport avant que tu ne partes en Israël pour enterrer ton père ? Je le pense toujours"

Tony faisait référence à la fois où il lui avait dit en hébreu qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle sourit en y repensant. Ses yeux étaient plein de larmes. Elle était extenuée. Il se leva, l'attrapa par la main et la tira du canapé. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. C'était le baisé le plus rassurant qu'ils avaient reçu. Il l'amena jusqu'au lit. Cette nuit là il s'endormi avec sa main posé sur son ventre comme si il voulait protéger ce qui était en train d'y grandir.

\- Au même moment dans la maison de Gibbs -

Gibbs passa la porte d'entrée. Il accrocha son manteau sur le porte manteau. Elle marcha jusqu'au frigo pour y prendre une bière. Il descendit directement à la cave.

Il alluma la lumière, se dirigea vers son établi. Il se stoppa net. Quelqu'un était dans la pièce.

Il dit:

-"Vous savez que s'introduire dans la maison d'un agent fédéral c'est un idée stupide ?"

Elle sorti de l'ombre. Il la reconnu immédiatement. Elle répondit:

-"Vous savez que laisser votre porte ouvert est une idée stupide ?"

Il sourit et s'adossa à l'établi:

-"Je pourrais vous arrêter pour avoir agressé mon agent"

Elle caressa le bois de la coque du bateau et répondit:

-"je n'ai fait que me défendre"

Il la corrigea:

-"vous étiez sur une scène de crime"

Elle enchaîna tout en fixant le bateau:

-"pourquoi vous construisez un bateau dans votre cave ?"

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question:

-"Vous avez pris quelque chose à l'un de mes agents. Je veux le récupérer"

Elle sorti la clé de sa poche:

-"ça ? Je l'ai vérifié, il n'y a rien qui pourrait vous aider"

Il marcha vers elle sans la quitter des yeux et lui pris la clé USB des mains.

Il se fixait. Aucun des deux ne voulait être le premier à baisser sa garde.

Gibbs demanda:

-"pourquoi vous êtes venu chez moi ?"

-"parce que je veux qu'ils paient"

-"qui ?"

-"ceux qui l'ont tué"

Gibbs en avait assez des devinettes:

-"Si vous voulez mon aide il va falloir commencer par me dire la vérité alors vous allez rester ici et me dire tout ce que vous savez"

Vers 2h du matin elle lui avait tout raconté. Elle n'était qu'un accident, sa mère ne voulait pas s'en occuper alors elle avait passé un marché avec la société Skelltech. Elle devait leur confier l'enfant en échange d'une somme d'argent. Skelltech avait fait d'elle le premier spécimen de recherche pour leur nouveau programme d'entraînement humain: le projet Valkyrie. C'était un projet secret et totalement illégal. Elle avait appris tout cela il y a seulement quelque mois. Le Lieutenant Brooks savait qu'elle était en danger. Skelltech voulait récupérer le fruit de leur recherche. Elle était en danger. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Gibbs était épuisé. Sans dire un mot il se leva et monta au rez de chaussé. Elle le suivi et une fois à l'étage elle marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il l'arrêta:

-"vous faites quoi là ?"

Elle était étonnée:

-"vous savez tout, on a terminé non ?"

-"non ce n'est pas terminé, vous restez ici" il pointa du doigt le canapé "demain matin vous venez avec moi au NCIS et vous allez témoigner"

Ce n'était pas une proposition. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il grimpait déjà les marches pour aller se coucher.

-le lendemain matin - 8h - Bureaux du NCIS -

Tony, Ziva et McGee était en train de travailler. Gibbs sorti de l'ascenseur, café à la main. Il salua son équipe. Tony n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était là. ENCORE. Il la regarda puis regarda Gibbs:

-"Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?"

Son nez le faisait encore souffrir. Ziva avait compris de qui il s'agissait et elle trouvait la situation plutôt cocasse. Gibbs répondit:

-"c'est notre témoin, elle va nous aider"

Tony ne pouvait maintenant pas en croire ses oreilles:

-"mais elle nous a volé ! On devrait plutôt l'arrêter"

Gibbs envoya la clé USB a McGee qui la rattrapa en vol:

-"Vérifiez moi ça McGee... et ne la perdez pas cette fois"

DiNozzo ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux. Son regard n'avait rien d'amical. Elle avança vers lui:

-"désolé pour le nez, je m'appelle Hailey"

Tony ne lui répondit pas. Il avait la mine renfrogné. Ziva avança vers elle et dit:

-"ne faite pas attention à lui. Il est assez susceptible a propos de son nez. Je suis l'agent spécial Ziva David et voici l'agent Dinozzo et Mcgee"

-"oh c'est de vous dont ils parlaient la dernière fois"

Ziva eut l'air surprise. Tony était paniqué, il secouait la tête pour dire à Hailey de la fermer. Ziva se tourna vers lui et dit:

-"oh vraiment ?"

Ziva emmena Hailey pour prendre sa déposition à propos du meurtre. Ziva sentait une connexion avec cette jeune fille. Elle avait entrainée toute sa vie pour devenir une tueuse sans peur et sans merci. Pour exécuter des ordres. Elle n'avait ni famille, ni ami, personne sur qui compter à part elle même. Elle était forte. Elle lui rappelait un peu Tali et elle même. Elle était très intrigué. Hailey senti qu'elle pouvait se confier à Ziva:

-"vous savez la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... j'ai failli le tuer... J'étais hors de moi, il m'avait menti. Toute ma vie n'était qu'un tissus de mensonge. Quand il m'a tout avoué c'était comme si le monde autour de moi s'écroulait. Est ce que vous pouvez imaginer qu'un jour vous vous réveillez et vous réalisez que l'homme que vous pensiez être votre père est en faite juste un homme qui voulait se faire de l'argent"

Ziva esquissa un sourire:

-"croyez-moi, en terme d'histoire de famille compliqué je peux tout imaginer"

Hailey ne voyait pas ce que cela signifiait. Ziva continua:

-"je sais ce que ça fait de réaliser que votre père n'est pas le héro que vous vous imaginiez étant petite.. Mon père..." sa gorge se serra "... c'était un homme compliqué. J'étais en mission.. les choses ne se sont pas passés comme prévu.. il m'a laissé pour morte dans le desert en somalie sans essayer de me sauver"

Hailey répondit:

-"woah, ça craint"

Ziva posa sa main sur celle d'Hailey:

-"Il vous aimait. Vous n'étiez pas seulement de l'argent pour lui. Il a laissé un journal dans son ordinateur personnel. Il vous a écrit des lettres. Il voulait vous protéger. Peut-être qu'au début ce n'était qu'un travail pour lui mais il vous aimait"

Ziva était encore plus intrigué par l'attitude d'Hailey. Elle ne laissait rien paraitre, pas même une larme. On ne lui avait jamais appris à exprimer ses sentiments. Ziva était passée par là mais elle avait changée. Hailey changera à son tour.

Hailey dit:

-"j'étais là.. quand il l'a tué.. Il m'a dit de m'enfuir et de me cacher. Mais j'ai tout vu. Cette homme qui l'a tué.. il était comme moi.. aucune émotion, Il a juste tiré et il est parti. Je n'ai pas envie d'être ce genre de personne"

Ziva posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit avec un voix rassurante:

-"ça viendra, tu changeras.. donne toi du temps.. crois moi"

Ziva et Hailey était maintenant revenu dans l'open space. Gibbs demanda à Hailey de regarder les photos des employés de Skelltech pour tenter d'identifier le tireur. Elle n'y parvint pas. L'homme n'était surement pas un employé comme les autres. Gibbs dit:

-"On doit entrer à l'intérieur"

Mcgee objecta:

-"mais patron c'est un bâtiment ultra sécurisé"

Gibbs ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer:

-"Trouvez un moyen de les faire entrer à l'intérieur sans qu'ils se fassent repérer"

Il pointa du doigt Tony et Ziva. Hailey intervint:

-"je veux y aller aussi"

Gibbs était contre cette idée:

-"C'est trop dangereux et quelqu'un pourrait vous reconnaitre"

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et disparu en direction du bureau du directeur. Hailey resta sur sa faim, elle se tourna en direction des 3 agents:

-"il termine toujours ses conversations comme ça ?"

Tony répondit:

-"oh nan des fois il les termine comme ça" et il frappa McGee à l'arrière de la tête.

McGee avait réussi à faire entrer Ziva et Tony à l'intérieur du campus de Skelltech. C'était un bâtiment ultra sécurisé. McGee se trouvait dans une camionnette garé aux abords du campus. Gibbs était garé dans une voiture non loin de là. Mcgee avait réussi à changer le flux des caméras de vidéo surveillance afin que Tony et Ziva puissent progresser sans que les agents de sécurité ne les repèrent. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce au bon d'un long couloir du sous sol. Ils cherchaient des informations permettant de prouver le lien entre Skelltech et le lieutenant Brooks. Mcgee de son coté était occupé à pirater l'ordinateur principal de la pièce. Il ne remarqua pas les deux agents de sécurité qui avançait dans le couloir ne direction de Tony et Ziva. Lorsqu'il le aperçu il était trop tard. Tony et Ziva furent pris par surprise. Les deux hommes se jetèrent sur eux. Un combat acharné débuta. Tony était inquiet. Son esprit était fixé sur Ziva. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit blessée. Il regretta instantanément de l'avoir laissé participer à l'infiltration. C'était trop dangereux pour elle dans son état. L'homme avec qui Ziva était en train de se battre lui asséna deux violent coup dans le ventre. Tony paniqua et hurla:

-"STOP ! STOP!" Il leva les mains au ciel pour se rendre.

L'un des hommes demanda:

-"qui êtes vous ? Comment êtes vous entrez ?"

Tony, à bout de souffle répondit:

-"Dites à votre patron que nous voulons discuter du projet Valkyrie"

McGee informa Gibbs de ce qui venait de se produire. Au même moment il aperçu Hailey s'introduire à son tour dans le campus. Il se maudit de l'avoir laissé venir et il maudit Mcgee de l'avoir laissé sortir du camion.

Hailey savait ce dont Skelltech était capable pour protéger leur secret, elle en avait payé le prix. Elle refusait que deux agents subissent le même sort que son père. Gibbs était à ses trousses. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment principal. Les 3 agents de sécurité gisait au sol, conscient mais pas mal amoché. Hailey était passée par là. Il brandit son badge d'agent fédéral pour que tout le monde reste calme.

Tony et Ziva se trouvait maintenant dans le bureau du directeur de Skelltech. Il était assis sur son fauteuil. Il releva les yeux vers les deux agents:

-"qui êtes vous ?"

Tony répondit:

-"des amis d'Hailey Brooks !"

L'homme paru d'abord confus:

-"qui ?"

-"la fille que vous avez volé pour vos petites expériences"

L'homme sourit:

-"oh, je vois.. c'est le nom qu'il lui a donné ? Comme c'est charmant. Vous m'excuserez mais ici nous ne l'appelons simplement "sujet numéro 5" "

Ziva pensa que c'était l'un des hommes les plus démoniaque qu'elle avait pu rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant ... et elle en avait rencontré pas mal dans sa carrière. Elle hurla:

-"c'était un enfant, un être humain !"

Alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase, Hailey enfonça la porte et pointa une arme sur le directeur. Il était enfin là. Face à elle. L'homme qui avait tout orchestré. Elle était furieuse et a deux doigts d'appuyer sur la détente. Gibbs fit irruption à son tour. Il pointa d'abord son arme sur Hailey puis dit:

-"Hailey stop! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça! Laisse nous régler ça"

Le directeur la fixait avec un regard de défi. Cela la rendait encore plus folle de rage:

-"il m'a tout pris"

Il éclata de rire:

-"je pense qu'au contraire nous t'avons tout donné, sans nous tu n'existerais même pas"

S'en était trop pour Ziva, elle hurla:

-"FERME LA ! Hailey regard moi. Si tu le tue il aura gagné. Il aura fait de toi exactement ce qu'il voulait. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu peux changer. C'est ta chance"

Hailey était perdu. Ziva avait raison mais on ne lui avait jamais appris à abandonner. Sa main tremblait de rage. Elle baissa lentement son arme. Gibbs s'en saisit. Il lança une paire de menotte à Tony pour qu'il s'occupe du directeur. Gibbs posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hailey en signe de réconfort. Elle n'était pas sur d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Gibbs s'occupa de ramener le directeur de Skelltech au NCIS. Tony était inquiet à propos de Ziva:

-"Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital"

-"Tony je vais bien"

Il la regarda fixement dans les yeux:

-"tu n'en sais rien ! Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital de grès ou de force, compris ?"

Elle sourit et accepta de le suivre.

\- 1h plus tard - salle des urgences de l'hôpital -

Tony perdait patience.

-"Allez! on aurait eu le temps de mourir 10 fois"

Un médecin approcha au même moment et les emmena dans une salle d'examen.

-"installez vous. Je vous sur votre dossier que vous avez reçu plusieurs coup au ventre. A combien de semaine êtes vous ?"

Ziva eu l'air honteuse:

-"je ne sais pas"

-"très bien je suppose que vous n'avais pas encore passé d'échographie"

Ziva répondit négativement:

-"Et bien je pense que le moment est bien choisi, allongez vous, nous allons regarder si tout va bien"

Ziva sentait l'angoisse monter en elle. Tony également. Ils se tenaient si fort que s'en était presque douloureux. Après de longue minutes d'angoisse le médecin pointa une forme sur l'image et dit:

-"très bien il est ici, vous le voyez ?"

Ils ne répondirent même pas. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur l'image. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Il était bien là. Le docteur vérifia que tout avait l'air normal et dit:

-"Je vais vérifier les battements du cœur" Elle bougea la sonde et appuya sur un bouton. Un son de battement de cœur résonna dans la pièce.

-"le cœur de maman..." elle sourit à Ziva et bougea à nouveau la sonde vers le bas du ventre et un nouveau son de battement de cœur résonna. Les battements étaient beaucoup plus rapide cette fois "et le cœur de bébé..."

C'était le son le plus merveilleux que Tony avait entendu de toute sa vie. Le bruit des battements du cœur de son bébé. Il se tourna vers Ziva et l'embrassa sur le front. Tout allait bien. Ils étaient tout les deux rassurés.

-20h - bureau du NCIS -

Tony et Ziva sortirent de l'ascenseur. McGee était en train de discuter avec Hailey de ce qui allait se passer pour le directeur de Skelltech. Ils avaient arrêté l'homme qui avait abattu le père d'Hailey et il avait accepté de passer un accord avec le NCIS pour témoigner des pratiques illégales de l'entreprise. Mcgee demanda:

-"hey! Tout va bien ?"

Il ne savait rien de la grossesse de Ziva. Tony regarda Ziva avec le regard suppliant d'un enfant:

-"je peux lui dire ?"

Elle sourit et acquiesça. Tony s'approcha de McGee, il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant:

-"tu vas devoir être le grand garçon maintenant Timmy"

McGee était perdu. Tony continua:

-"Il va y avoir un nouveau Dinozzo en ville"

McGee eut l'air choqué. Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda Ziva:

-"Tu es enceinte ?"

Ziva avait un large sourire sur le visage. Gibbs lui déposa un baisé sur le front. Il tendit sa main à Tony qui la serra avec fierté. Mcgee ne se remettait toujours pas de la nouvelle:

-" Tu vas devoir t'occuper de deux enfants maintenant" il lança un regard moqueur en direction de Tony. Tony lui mis une tape derrière la tête.

Hailey regardait la scène depuis la grande fenêtre qui se trouvait près des bureaux de l'équipe. Elle s'était éloigné pour les laisser profiter de ce moment en famille. Gibbs la rejoint. Elle lui sourit:

-"ça doit être super d'avoir une famille. Des gens sur qui on peut compter"

Gibbs regarda son équipe et tendit un dossier et une casquette à Hailey. Il parti sans dire un mot. Elle regarda la première page du dossier qu'il venait de lui donner. C'était écrit "dossier de recrutement formation aux techniques d'usage des agents spéciaux". Il venait de lui offrir un emploi. Une famille. Elle sourit et rejoint l'équipe. Il était l'heure pour elle de s'en aller. Elle s'approcha et dit:

-"Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait et félicitation"

Ziva lui sourit en signe de remerciement. Hailey tendit la même en direction de Tony et dit:

-"sans rancune" elle pointa son nez pour préciser son propos. Il lui serra la même en retour et dit:

-"nan, sans rancune"

Ziva la prit dans ses bras. Elle était triste de la voir partir, elle savait qu'elle aurait pu l'aider encore un peu plus à reprendre sa vie en main. Elle dit:

-"reviens nous voir de temps en temps"

Hailey pensa au dossier que venait de lui donner Gibbs et dit:

-"je pense qu'on va se revoir bientôt... et puis je veux absolument revenir pour savoir si ce bébé aura le nez de son père"

Tony grimaça. Cette fille avait du répondant. Elle les salua une dernière fois et parti.

Tony retourna s'assoir à son bureau et lança à McGee:

-"Ok nous avons un nouveau joueur: qui de Gibbs, Ziva et Hailey gagnerait un combat au corps à corps ?"

Ziva soupira. Ils ne s'arrêteraient donc jamais. McGee et Tony relancèrent leur débat.

\- FIN -


End file.
